Jess Greenberg
| birth_place = England | origin = | death_date = | death_place = | genre = | occupation = | instrument = Guitar, voice | years_active = | label = | associated_acts = | website = | notable_instruments = acoustic guitar }} Jess Greenberg (born December 20, 1994)Confirmation of birthdate, twitter.com (December 20, 2013) (tweet from Greenberg confirming birth information) is a Youtube personality, singer, and acoustic guitarist from London, England.Female Artist of the Month – December 2012, Star Central Biography Greenberg started performing publicly at an early age. In an interview she recounted her performance of Elvis Presley's Can't Help Falling in Love With You at age four while on a trip to St. Tropez to an audience at the Hotel Byblos. "I requested 'Can’t help falling in love with you' by Elvis and the performer asked if I’d sing it. I remember being so excited." She later explained the effect of seeing the 2003 Jack Black movie School of Rock had on her musical interests, "I remember that changing my view of music completely! I started listening to ACDC, Guns N' Roses, Red Hot Chilli Peppers… and I realized how much I loved rock music." Greenberg also cites Jimmy Hendrix as "one of my biggest inspirations". Greenberg began posting cover recordings of songs on YouTube in 2010 at age 15.Greenberg was born 20 Dec. 1994 and according to her Youtube channel her first video was posted in Oct. 2010https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8BBrepb0kXM&list=UU7gHHtlv-Oyll1jbsJh8qJA, hence she was 15. In December 2012 Greenberg was selected as the Female Artist of the Month on the Star Central magazine's website. She also won Ryan Seacrest's "Totally Covered Summer" competition in August 2013 for a cover of "Get Lucky" by Daft Punk.(19 August 2013). Congratulations to Totally Covered Summer Winner, Jess Greenberg!, Ryanseacrest.com(30 July 2013). Jess Greenberg: chitarra, voce e scollatura fanno impazzire il web, L'Huffington Post (in Italian) Greenberg also drew significant attention for her cover of AC/DC's "Highway to Hell" posted in August 2013.(29 August 2013). The Breast “Highway To Hell” Cover Of All Time, WZLXIntroducing YouTube sensation, Jess Greenberg, Hot 91, Retrieved 25 July 2014(12 March 2014). Jess Greenberg, la niña que se transformó en una tigresa en YouTube, El Confidencial (in Spanish)(30 August 2013). Meet Chanteuse Jess Greenberg, The Washington Free Beacon Greenberg states that as much desire she has "to be a professional musician", she intends to study Economics. YouTube Greenberg's Youtube channel had over three-quarters of a million (766,000+) subscribers and her videos had almost 70 million views. ;Reception and review In August 2014, Greenberg's cover of "Enter Sandman" by Metallica, was posted by the online version of Sports Illustrated as "the best-looking Metallica cover you'll see today". (16 August 2014) The Best-Looking Metallica Cover You'll See Today. Eyes on the guitar!! www.si.com Then in October 2014, Greenberg was featured on the website for Guitar World magazine for her covers of Led Zepplin's Rock and Roll and Whole Lotta Love with "solos and all" in association with the release of the remastered version of their album, Led Zeppelin IV. In September 2013, Canadian blogger, writer, and Broadcaster Buzz Bishop via his Dad Camp website commented his views about Greenberg's change in appearance for her videos in reference to how she dressed. He stated, "Her talented hasn’t changed, Jess still can play and sing with skill.. but.. tanktops? Push up bras?" and further asked, "Is it smart? Is it slut-shaming to bring it up? Is it just what happens when kids grow up?" He also stated, "She’s got a great voice and puts out powerful, interesting, and unique covers of popular songs on her acoustic guitar." It should be noted that over the time span that Bishop is referring to, Greenberg aged roughly three years, from age 16 to 19. List of cover songs The following is a list of songs that Greenberg has recorded videos performing and posted, some of which she has covered more than once. Notes References External links * * * Category:Singers from London Category:1994 births Category:21st-century British singers Category:Living people Category:YouTube celebrities